The First Year
by RerinPlay
Summary: dramione story. hermione meets Draco Malfoy on the train and falls in love with him. bad Ron Weasley! good Malfoys! not like the movies or books. don't like don't read.
1. How I Met Draco Malfoy

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the true owner of Harry potter is J.K. Rowling. I am not writing this story my friend is I am just posting her story**

I ran to get on the train. "HEY!" someone yelled. "Sorry!" I yelled back. As I got on the train, I began looking for a seat. Finley I found one. When I knocked on the door I saw there was two boys inside. "Hi" the blond haired boy said. "Hi" I said, "My name is Hermione," I Told them. "What's your names?" I asked. "My name is Draco Malfoy, and my friend here is Harry Potter."'Yep," Harry told me. the train began to move. "wow look at all the pretty landscape," I said. "I KNOW RIGHT!" Draco said loudly. ('Draco Malfoy IS SO BLOODY CUTE!') I told myself. It was about an hour when someone come to our place. "Hey Malfoy is she your girlfriend?"'What do you want Weasley?" asked Draco a little annoyed. "Why I just wanted to meet this nice girl." Weasley said. "Well you met her, now can you leave?" Draco asked. "NO!" Weasley yelled. "GET OUT YOU GIT!" Draco yelled back. Weasley just glared at him. That's when Draco stared to stand up. "Arg, fine I will leave, BUT I WILL GET HERMIONE'S HEART!" Weasley the walked out. "GIT!" Malfoy yelled out the door. Little did I know this school year was going to be crazy.


	2. The long Train Ride

**I am not** **writing** **this story my** **friend** **is I am just posting for her.**

I kept watching out for that Weasley guy. I had a bad feeling about him. I knew a little bit about him. both Weasley and Draco were rich. Weasley hated non-magical people, and was a jerk to everyone but his friends. Draco on the other hand was a blood traitor. But Draco had a loving family. 'I really wanted to meet Malfoy's parents,' I thought. Draco must have read my mind. "Maybe one day hermione," Draco told me. It was an hour later when Weasley came back. "hello." Weasley said. "what do you want Weasley?" Draco said angrily. "Why I want to talk to Hermione.""NO WAY!" Draco yelled "And why not?!" Ron asked arrogantly. "Because you don't deserve her you GIT!" malfoy yelled." "Hum guess we have to do this the hard way." That's when a fight broke out."YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM HERMIONE!" Draco yelled. I was vere glad that Draco said that, but I had to stop this fight. I tried but I almost failed. I finally got them to stop."you are lucky that I like Hermione." Weasley said angrily and walked away. " GIT!" yelled Draco out the door. Latter we were getting ready when Draco asked to talk to me. "Can we talk?" "sure." I told Draco. When we were out Harry's hearing. "Are you ok?""Yes I am ok," I told him. "Good Because I want you to be safe, and I think you are bloody cute." with that he kissed me. The world began to melt away when we kissed. but it had to end when Harry was about to come out. "wow What happened here?""Nothing! I told Harry.""ok? come on we need to get ready to get of the train." When Harry left I started to think about my future with Draco.


	3. The Sorting and the Kiss

**I am not** **writing** **this story my** **friend** **is I am just posting it for her**

FINLEY we got off the train. I was vere glad when I got off the train. That's when a strange person came up to us. "HELLO! my name is Hagrid, and if you would follow me that would be great," Hagrid told us. As I was walking I began thinking about Draco. ('Wow why am I thinking about Draco? OK, I need to stop.') When we got to the castle a ghost named Peeves dropped water balloons on some of the kids. "PEEVES WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" someone yelled. Peeves then flew away. "Ok everyone follow me!" Professor Mcgonagall told us. when we got to the great hall we were sorted into our house's. Harry, Draco, and me all got Gryffindor. after that Professor Dumbledore stood up and started talking "Before we eat I would like to say a few words thank you everyone for coming to hogwarts, new and old. I will leave the announcements for the end of the feist. Lets eat!" That's when the food came. ('OMG THE FOOD WAS SO GOOD!') that's when I began to think about Draco. ('ARG why do I keep thinking about him?') while I was eating Draco kept giving Weasley dirty looks. "hermione can I talk with you?""Sure," I told him. We then went out of the great hall. "What do you need to talk to me about?" He then kissed me on the lips. once again the world melted away. Meanwhile Weasley came out of the hall to see what was going on. "BLOOD HELL!" Weasley exclaimed. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRL?!" Weasley yelled. "Hermione is not your girl SHE IS MINE!" Draco yelled "OK then let's see who Hermione likes!" Weasley said. "I choose Draco." I told them. " ARG WHY DO YOU WANT MALFOY AND NOT ME?!" "BECAUSE YOU'RE A GIT!" I told Weasley. "I WILL GET YOU ONE DAY JUST YOU WAIT!" he then walked away. "GIT!" Draco yelled. "Now where were we?" We then went back to kissing. Latter Harry came out of the great hall. "OY WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Then Harry, Draco, and me went to bed.


End file.
